It's Another Horror Story
by REDVELVET5
Summary: i don't own any of these characters, just borrowing. :) Of all the characters, destiny brought them together in the most unholy house. Murder house. What will happen?
1. Explanation

**I was feeling creative so I decided to write an AHS fic. I haven't done that. So I'm mixing in the characters from all the seasons. Picked 5 main characters, of course I went with the remaining actors who actually stayed throughout the three seasons, Lily Rabe, Evan Peters, Sarah Paulson, Frances Conroy and Jessica Lange. I did a raffle on each of them, having put their three characters they've played on AHS, the characters that came out, I'll use them in this story. I also did a raffle on the locations, Asylum, murder house or New Orleans, Miss Robichaux's Academy. And also raffled all the characters (Minor and other main supporting Characters from all three seasons) and picked 15. Here are the results. Although, if I happen to accidently choose two characters, played by the same actor/actress, one of them or two of them would have to be eliminated. **

**Setting- Murder house**

**Lily Rabe- Sister Mary Eunice**

**Evan Peters- Kit Walker**

**Frances Conroy- Moira O'Hara**

**Sarah Paulson- Lana Winters**

**Jessica Lange- Sister Jude**

**(I seriously didn't cheat, all asylum characters just popped out, except Frances') **

**Supporting Characters**

**Violet (Season 1)**

**Dr. Arthur Arden (Season 2)**

**Ben Harmon (Season 1) **

**Queenie (Season 3)**

**Timothy Howard (Season 2) **

**Oliver Thredson (Season 2)**

**Madison Montgomery (Season 3)**

**Minor Characters**

**Pepper (Season 2) **

**Hayden (Season 1)**

**Frank McCann (Season 2)**

**Charles Montgomery (Season 1)**

**Axe man (Season 3)**

**Leigh Emerson (Season 2) **

**Spivey (Season 2)**

**Spalding (Season 3)**

**They will all be the same people (personality) but I think I'll keep them before something happened. Some of them will be already dead, and others will be dead, as it is murder house (And AHS, what's AHS without killings and deaths right?)**

**Characters that are not in this list but are in the Murder house as Ghosts, they will probably be mentioned, but most likely, they will be "guest appearances" **


	2. Pilot

"Leigh Emerson has gone missing, and since then we have been on close watch."

"Sister, calm down, it's been a ride for all of us, and so far, you're the only one heading for break down."

"Timothy, you and I both know that this will cost us."

"You don't know that Jude." He gave a sweet sympathetic look, which she loved and hated. Jude looked away, ashamed for having him win over her with just one look.

"We have a murderer out there, and it was our fault." Her voice was low and weak, she swallowed hard, and finally chose to see his eyes. "He could be killing as we speak."

A knock was heard, and Sister Mary Eunice appeared.

"Sister, what are you doing here," Sister Jude asked,

"I'm here to tell you that there's…"

"No sister, I meant what are you doing on your feet, you were supposed to be resting," Sister Jude tried not look at Mary's hand marks on her neck. She blamed herself for not trusting her instincts.

Sister Mary Eunice wanted to prove to Sister Jude that she was ready for a bigger task, so she gave her one, and it led to Leigh harming her, almost killing her, if it weren't for Dr. Arden, who beat him before Leigh Emerson could strangle Mary to death. That's how it all started, Leigh was beaten over and over by Arden, he had to be hospitalized, and from there, he ran away.

"I—I…" She began, but Jude cut her off,

"Sister, there's no reason for you to come back so soon, did Dr. Arden tell you it was ok? I'm guessing not? Tell me what's the trouble and go back to bed, or I will treat you like a patient here and strap you down, understood?" Mary nodded, fearfully. Jude felt a bit guilty, but she knew she had to, for the little sister's safety.

"Sister Eunice, how are you today? Are you feeling…better?" Timothy asked, concerned about the young woman before him.

Mary nodded, "I'm fine." She said, in a small voice. Timothy smiled again at her. He liked her, she was fragile and innocent, he also found it adorable how she followed Sister Jude everywhere, literally following her footsteps. Almost like a child, she was to him.

"What is it sister? The reason why you needed to be here?" Sister Jude asked.

"Oh, uh…It's Spivey, he's spreading trouble in the common room, Sister."

**AHSAHSAHSAHSAHSCOVEN **

Mary Eunice climbed back to bed, and took her rosary she hid under her pillow, and prayed. She heard a knock, and he announced his name. With that, she let him in.

"Hello Doctor," She smiled to him. Arthur lifted an eyebrow, and shook his head.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Sister. You promised me you would stay in bed." He pulled a chair next to her bed, sat down, and waited for her explanation.

"I just wanted to do something other than stay here. Can you forgive me Doctor?" Her eyes became wide, and her smile became a frown, that look gave him chills, and of course he became soft.

"I can't lose you again Sister," They both glanced at each other's accident of that night she could have been killed. His hand was sprained and was now wearing an elastic bandage, on his right hand, and Mary Eunice of course had Emerson's hand marks on her neck.

"I never did thank you for saving my life doctor,"

"No need to, that is what I do,"

"Saving lives," She smiled,

"_Sister, please you can trust me on anything. I can handle it."_

_Sister Jude knew she would regret this, but since Sister Mary Eunice wouldn't leave her alone until she would get what she was asking for every single second, she knew she had to give in oen day. Unfortunately that day was this day. _

"_I know I'll regret this," She shook her head, "Make sure you have Frank behind you," Mary Eunice jumped with joy, and nodded. "Bring a plate to the new inmate Leigh Emerson, he's in his cell, you know which one. And make sure they strap him back. He may be new here, but we will not go easy on a murderer." _

"_Of course Sister," _

_Frank and Sister Mary Eunice found Leigh Emerson's door open and she gasped. _

"_Where could he—," She heard Frank behind her making an oof, sound, turning around, she found the murderer in front of her. _

"_Hello Sister, are you one of Jude's minions?" He didn't wait for an answer, he charged at her, as she screamed, and slammed her to the wall with his hands squeezing into her tiny fragile throat. She struggled to get out of his grip, but he was to strong. She closed her eyes, feeling her in come near, until his hands loosened. She thought she was hallucinating do to her lack of oxygen, Dr. Arden's voice shouting "Sister," but she wasn't, for he was the reason Leigh had stopped trying to kill her. He couldn't, Dr. Arden punched him over and over, and she was trying to catch her breath. _

_Arthur finally stopped, and ran to her before she could lose her balance, holding her, as she was still shocked, and when she finally came out of it, she cried. _

"_Sister, are you alright?" _

"Sister…Are you alright?" She didn't realize she blacked out.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted water. You didn't respond, so I asked you if you were alright," He explained. She nodded.

He placed his left hand on her forehead, "You have a slight fever, you should rest. Goodnight Sister," He smiled, stood up, and left.

Sister Mary Eunice Cried. She was weak. She didn't understand what she did to become so weak. She tried to learn from the strongest people hear, but that only led to her failing.

**Three days later**

"I must tell you, I haven't gone to church in a while. But lately, she's been giving me some trouble. She hasn't been going to school; her grades are perfect F's. She's been giving me attitude, and last week, she was caught shop lifting. That wasn't the first time. I need your help. Obviously, I couldn't."

"What you are asking is…what? Take her from your care? Mr…?"

"Harmon…B-Ben Harmon. But you can call me Ben, please Sister. Ever since her mother died, she's been quite a rebel."

"When did her mother pass away?"

"Recent. Very recent. Right after we moved to California." His face was cold. Almost no emotion, except that he looked very tired, as if he didn't sleep for days.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She felt a small amount of awkwardness. "You came here, from all the way over in California?"

"That's how desperate I am."

Jude nodded. "Have her come here and we'll see if we have a place for her. But I can't promise you anything. I haven't had a teenager here at all,"

"She'll be turning eighteen next month."

"What's her name?"

"Violet. But there's one problem."

Jude raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I need you to take her by force."

"We've done that many times, it's no problem." Sister Jude let out a chuckle.

"No, the problem is, I want you to come with me to Los Angeles, and take her from there."

Sister Jude laughed. "This is a joke isn't it? You must be, why should we need to go all the way over there, when you can easily get her yourself."

"I'll pay you, I've also heard your struggled about money, Sister,"

"I'll think about it."

**AHSAHSAHSAHSAHSASYLUM  
**

"Timothy, you aren't actually suggesting we'd—,"

"Sister, think about the money, we need something to help our patients. That was our plan from the beginning, and we can't do it without medicine. We need those. And, we need to help the young woman before it's too late, if we cure her, think about the outcome. The world will finally understand what we're made of. And eventually people will begin to donate their money and this will help us treat more patients then we have today."

"Who will be going?"

"You, of course. I trust you, Jude. I think Arden should go too, and you'll need security as well. Is Frank alright to go on a trip?"

"He's back on his feet, Father. But Arden? Why?"

"He has the medical ability to have her sleep for awhile on the way back."

"Sister Mary Eunice will come with me too. If he comes, she comes too."

"Very well then."

Jude didn't like Arden, but when it comes to Mary Eunice, he becomes a different person. His attention will be on her, and not on Jude. Plus she liked her company, she wouldn't be the only woman on this trip, and with her being with her, it will make Eunice feel like she could handle something bigger, ever since the accident, Mary had lost her confidence all together. Jude knew this was the only way to help her gain it back.

Again, she had a second thought.

**AHSAHSAHSAHSAHSMURDERHOUSE**

"If I weren't on that trip, I'd probably would have died with her…Or worse. She could have still been alive."

"Regretting something for the rest of your life on something that wasn't even your fault is just wasting your time Lana."

"I should have died with her. At least she would have known she wasn't alone." Lana couldn't hear Madison's words, and she didn't care what she said.

"Oh stop. You two were in danger the moment you decided to live together. Aunt Beatrice, and Uncle Thomas had no right to disown you, but they sure were heading to the right direction. You need to keep low, or society will hunt you down. They won't care about your precious lesbian partner's death, but what happened in that house before. Those bastards with those stupid cameras will follow you no matter where you're going."

"What are you saying Mads...that I should, what? Move?"

"Not back to Massachusetts. It's like living in the 60's over there. Here, nobody will judge you or your no dicks rule."

"Madison!"

"What? It's just crazy how you still choose to live in this house where Wendy's death happened. This psycho skin peeling lover is around here somewhere, and both of us are screwed. The freak is into women, and if you haven't figured it out yet Lana, you must be in some deep shit, because _we're_ women!" pointing at her and herself.

Lana sighed. It wasn't just her absence, but the fact that the murderer is running out freely, Wendy not getting justice, and many more women losing their lives.

"It was a year ago Lana."

Lana glanced at the picture again and held it tightly in her hand, one of her favorites of her secret lover, Wendy. "Today is her anniversary." Completely ignoring everything Madison has said.

Madison rolled her eyes. "She's dead Lana, give it a rest. There's nothing you can do now."

"I heard the killings are happening again."

"Don't even think about it Lana, not again. You've gone too far the last time. Snap it out. Get it out of your head!"

"Don't you think I tried that? Every day without her? It's not the same, I'm trying here!" She snapped

"I am not going through that head of yours, am I? Fine, fuck it. I need a drink anyway. See you later,"

Lana dried her tears. Ever since she got out of the asylum because of her lesbian sickness, she had gotten better as an actress. As soon as she heard the door close, she charged into her bedroom, and took a map and pins from under her bed. She hung up the map, and placed another pin in the state of California. The last victim was Vivien Harmon.

"Son-of-a-bitch, if I had caught you sooner, these women wouldn't be dead. But not this time, I swear it."

**The first chapters are the most boring part to right. And it's always kind of boring on pilots. Lol this is an intro. The scary parts will come. Promise. Have any ideas on how I could use the characters listed? Something you've always wanted to read? Pm me, I don't bite…much haha. Laters. Oh and, sorry about Madison, hehe**

**- REDSYMPHTIGS;) **


End file.
